Rock 'n' Roll
by Altanero
Summary: Re-written. Gibbs is the guardian of a teenager. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: Meetings

Author's Note: Hey ppls! This fic may sound familiar because I've actually re-written the entire story. I wasn't really happy with it so I deleted it off the site and started afresh! So here's the new and improved version. Any encouraging comments would be greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I really wish I did, but I don't own NCIS.

Chapter 1: Meetings

Alex walked slowly and casually down the footpath, just after having gotten off the bus from band. She had been preoccupied all day, not really focused on the real world. Today was a very important day for Alex. She had lived with foster families since she was 8, when her mother had died a year before and her father had been killed in a helicopter crash. Today she was going to get a guardian, a person she had never met before, and was going to see him face to face. She was probably going to live with this Marine.

Shit.

Alex exhaled. Her dad had been a Marine, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to live with another. She had tried to picture him for days now, but whatever she thought of never really seemed right. She pulled a piece of paper, now crumpled and thoroughly read out of her pocket. She sat down on a bench in the park, setting down her electric guitar and schoolbag on the grass. Alex scanned the paper again for what seemed like the millionth time, taking in the name, occupation…what the hell was 'NCIS'? It sounded important for him to have 'Special Agent' stuck on the front of his name. Maybe something like the FBI or CIA? Jethro…

Ha-ha…funny name.

She tucked the note back into her jacket pocket, picked up her gear, and headed for home.

"She's a good kid, Mr Gibbs, she works hard."

Gibbs looked at the photo clipped onto the profile sheet. It pictured a slim teenage girl with short, layered brunette hair, tied back in a short ponytail and lightly tanned skin, with hazel eyes. She had grown up from when he had last seen her. He sighed. This just didn't really seem like a good idea. He knew nothing about teenagers. He remembered the stupid comic strip he had received from a certain red-headed friend of his. She had a son the girl's age. It depicted a stressed looking parent asking for antacids. Her husband replied, "'Regular', 'Extra-Strength' or 'Parent of a Teenager'?". That was enough for him to start doubting. But he had promised…

'_How come you've gotta go?'_

'_I'll come back and see you sometime, maybe when you're older, okay?'_

_The girl scrubbed her eyes with a dirty sleeve. "Really?"_

"_Yeah, I promise. Cross my heart." _

"_And hope to die?"_

_Gibbs smiled. "Well, let's hope it doesn't come to that." _

The conversation floated back to him. When he said older, he hadn't meant 6 years older. But he had promised, and Gibbs didn't break promises.

So what do you guys think? Please read and review, and I promise I'll write the next chapter as soon as I can!


	2. Chapter 2: Nebraska Career Information S...

Author's Note: Really, really sorry that it's taken sooooo long for me to post this new fic. My internet has been down and I've been very busy. So, this is the next chapter (Note the length!)! So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I really wish I did, but I don't own NCIS.

Chapter 2: Nebraska Career Information System?

(Alex's POV)

I'm walking up the now familiar driveway of our house, the one I'll be leaving pretty soon, if everything goes well. There's a dark grey sedan parked on the driveway, nothing special, just your average company car. I walk up to it, and cup my hands around my face, and peer in through the front passenger seat window. I could see several empty coffee cups on the floor and a half-filled one in the drink holder. He must be addicted to coffee or something. I keep going up the drive, and unlock the front door with my key. I can hear voices in the kitchen so I stay quiet and sneak into my bedroom. I have to share with my foster-sister, Chantelle, who is 2 years older than me, and she doesn't let me forget it. When I first moved in, she put a strip of masking tape down the wall to separate the room into her side and my side. So much for a warm welcome. Anyway, I unzip my electric guitar from its case and put it on the double stand next to my acoustic. Technically, they're not mine; the acoustic is my father's, which I grew into, and the electric is on hire. But one day, I'll get my own.

I poke my head out of my room, to see if they were still talking in the kitchen. My foster-dad is talking to another guy, I can tell by his voice. I look to my left and see my foster-brother poking his sandy haired head out of his room. His name is Nathan and he's only a year older than me. He motioned for me to come over. I really hope he found out what NCIS stood for.

He was grinning. "So, you want to know what NCIS stands for?"

"Yeah, come on spit it out."

"Well, there was something like 15 different NCIS's."

"Damn. Where did you look?"

"I looked on Google."

I grinned. "Very professional."

"Yes, well, I sorted through most of them and I think I know which one it is."

I looked at the list of all the NCIS's there were. "National Claims Information Systems, North Country Internet Service, Norwegian Council for Information Science, Nord Créations Informatiques & Services…Nathan, come on! Oh wait, this looks right, National Criminal Intelligence Service."

He shook his head. "I checked another site out, the website for Naval Criminal Investigative Service. And I looked around and they have Special Agents. National Criminal whatever doesn't."

"Yeah, I know he was a Marine."

Nathan grinned at me. "And that Leroy Jethro Gibbs guy doesn't sound Norwegian."

(Alex's POV. Don't worry, Gibbs' time is soon!)

I took a deep breath and rubbed my lucky guitar pick in my pocket. Nathan gave me the thumbs up and I walked into the kitchen. Both Jethro Gibbs and my foster-dad, Andrew, looked up. I wasn't sure if I expected the guy to look like he did, but something inside made me think that I had met him somewhere before. Not recently, though. I'm pretty observant and I'm sure I would have recognized his haircut. I hid a grin. He had very blue eyes and short grey hair in a very…um…unique hairstyle.

Oh fine, it was plain bad.

I could feel his intense gaze follow me as I made my way to the table and as I sat down. I looked up into his eyes for a moment before dropping my gaze away from his penetrating stare. He was criticizing me, and I knew it. I hate being put under a microscope and all my flaws and weaknesses being singled out.

"So, Alex, how was band today?" it seemed as if Andrew had decided to start the conversation ball rolling.

"Fine." I could see my profile in front of Jethro Gibbs and I wondered for the first time how much they had actually compiled about every fostered kid.

"Do you want to introduce yourself?" Andrew gave me a look which meant, 'This isn't actually a choice, you have to.'

I started speaking, and realized how much it sounded like I was introducing myself to a therapy group. "Hi, my full name is Alexis Kayleigh Jefferies and I'm turning 14 at the end of the year on the 29th of November. I was born in Australia, because my mum was an Aussie and I lived in Perth for the first 6 and a half years of my life. Ummmm…I like music…"

Andrew snorted. "I think 'like' is an understatement."

(Gibbs POV)

The kid was obviously nervous. Sure, so would I in her situation.

Andrew spoke. "Alex, this is Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"Hey." It was obvious Alex didn't really know what to think. I could see her gaze flick up to my hair and it was then that I really started to contemplate whether I should change my hair.

I watched the kid rub the back of her neck uneasily, until I realized it was me that was making her nervous.

The phone rang. Andrew left the kitchen to answer it.

So, it was just me and Alex. I thought it would be best if I started talking.

"So, I hear you play the guitar?" I already knew she did, I just wanted to make conversation.

"Yeah."

"For how long?" 8 years, I thought.

"I think this year is my eighth year."

"That's quite a while."

"Yeah." I could tell she wanted to ask me something.

Finally she spoke. "If you don't mind me asking, but what's NCIS? I know its Naval Criminal Investigative Service, but what do you actually do?"

I was surprised she knew. "Well, NCIS's mission is to prevent terrorism, protect secrets and reduce crime."

"That sounds really clichéd. Like something from a movie." she grinned. "Do you have a gun?"

"Yes."

The look on her face was one of mischief, amusement and surprise.

yawn So, guys I'm getting sleepy so good night and see you tomorrow for my next installment. Just remember to click the little blue button and tell me what you think, even if you've reviewed before (yes, all 4 of you.)


	3. Chapter 3: Surprised? Oh Yeah

Author's Note: Long time no see, but here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I really wish I did, but I don't own NCIS.

Chapter 3: Not What You Were Expecting, Eh?

Alex dragged the box up the stairs of the porch to the front door and straightened, surveying the house in front of her. It was simple in design, white with a single garage and moderately sized windows. Gibbs walked past her to unlock the door and held it open while she pushed the box inside.

"You have a nice house." she remarked, scuffing her foot lightly on the wooden floor. "Lots of er. Years of moving from one house to another had made her efficient at packing and unpacking and by the time Gibbs returned the box was half empty.

"I see you've had practice at this." Gibbs said, eyeing the amplifier dubiously.

Alex saw the glance towards her guitars. "Ummm…I forgot to ask, is it OK if I practice my music here? If you want, I can practice at school at the music rooms they have. I know electric guitars are kind of noisy."

"Only if you don� the side to her own bathroom. Alex went back to car and fetched her guitars and amplifier and settled them in the corner. Years of moving from one house to another had made her efficient at packing and unpacking and by the time Gibbs returned the box was half empty.

"I see you've had practice at this." Gibbs said, eyeing the amplifier dubiously.

Alex saw the glance towards her guitars. "Ummm…I forgot to ask, is it OK if I practice my music here? If you want, I can practice at school at the music rooms they have. I know electric guitars are kind of noisy."

"Only if you don't mind the sound of hammers and sanding late at night." Seeing the confused look on her face, he explained. "I'm building a boat."

"Where? Outside? Or in your garage?"

"No, in my basement. I'll show you."

Alex followed Gibbs down to the basement, inspecting the rest of the house as they went. Gibbs opened the basement door and turned on the light.

"There she is."

Alex remained silent for a moment. "Are you actually gonna put her on the water...cos' I don't think you'll fit her through this door."

Gibbs sighed. "I should have thought about it more carefully before I started building her. I'll probably dismantle her and move her out in pieces." He led her out of the basement and shut the door. "I just got a call in from work from my team and I'm going to go down there. Luckily, we've just finished a case so my team's on report writing. Do you want to come down with me and meet them?"

"Sure…" said Alex, though she didn't sound it. "Is NCIS like the FBI or do you do stuff like CSI? I'm really confused."

"You'll find out. What are you expecting to see?"

"I have absolutely no idea." Then she grinned. "Maybe something like spies in black trench coats and dark glasses and nerdy science people/mad doctors with test tubes and dead bodies and really weird crimes like - "

Gibbs laughed. "I think you'll get on just fine with my team. Come on."

--------------------------------

(Alex's POV)

I got out of the car, Converse sneakers squeaking on the ground. Gibbs had parked the car outside, so I had a good view of the building. Jogging up the steps to the main door, I saw people in suits, in uniform, and some casual, and suddenly felt very out of place in my ripped ¾ pants and Emily Strange T-shirt. I got surprised looks, though many were also directed at Gibbs. We walked in and straight into the elevator. The door slid shut, and I stood there looking at our blurred reflection in the metal paneling. Finally the elevator stopped and the door slid open with a soft 'ding!'. Gibbs led me over to some desks where a man and a woman where arguing.

"Tony, that's MY pen! Give it back!"

"No it's not, I got it ages ago!"

"Bullshit! OK, then, where did you get it?"

"Ummmm…I got it at…uhhh…", he broke off, noticing me and Gibbs standing there. "Oh, hey boss. I was just getting my pen and doing report writing."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "So, what are you doing Kate?"

She glared at the guy called Tony. "I WAS writing until I noticed that Tony was using MY pen." she walked back over to her desk and picked up a sheaf of paper. "However, I have finished this."

"Good job Kate." said Gibbs. He looked at me. "So is this what you were expecting?" Tony looked at me eagerly, like he was waiting for me to say the wrong answer.

"Truthfully?"

Kate grinned. "If you lie, Gibbs will know anyway."

"OK…well, I kinda expected everyone to be more…mature…and be able to lie better." I looked sideways at Tony.

Kate laughed. "Oh, I knew I was gonna like you."

Gibbs shook his head. "Alex, this is Special Agents Kate Todd and Tony Dinozzo. I have to go do something. Kate, could you show Alex around? I don't trust leaving Alex with Tony. God knows how much she could be corrupted."

I turned around in time to see Kate poke her tongue out at Tony. "Sure thing Gibbs." she smiled at me. "I'll introduce you to Abby."

"Who?"

"Our lab technician. You'll like her."

She led me out and into a corridor and into a large lab. Loud techno music greeted us. I blinked, and resisted the urge to rub my eyes. Was there a Goth sitting there at a computer?

Whoa. She was younger than I expected and dressed in typical Gothic attire. She grinned when she saw us and turned down the volume. She looked me up and down and was obviously pleased with what she saw.

"And here I was worried that Gibbs had picked some cutsie teenybopper cheerleader. But nope, he picked a skater girl!"

I grinned. I'm a rock chick, no skirts skater girl. That's me.

"Abs, this is Alex. Alex, this is Abby Sciuto."

"Hi." I smiled, somewhat reassured. It was obvious that fun and mischief lay ahead.


End file.
